Trials and Twinulations
by MishSpaz
Summary: Allucia and her future husband have graduated Starfleet Academy and report to Apollo Racer's ship, the U.S.S. Highlander. When Allucia is abducted while on her way to take some leave off the ship she has to fend for herself against a new enemy while her brother and fiancé search for her. Takes place 2384-2385. Sequel to LushTrek 4.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"What time do we hafta be at the shuttleport?" Allucia asked.

Ryoga was chugging down a quart of milk he'd gotten from the replicator. They were alone in his quad, his roommate having spent the night in his girlfriend's quad. Allucia of course, took advantage of this fact and spent the night with her fiancé. "Uhhh...six am." he said. They'd graduated from Starfleet Academy the previous day, after four years of hard work.

Allucia took the container from her beau and finished it off. The Saiyajin stared at her, amazed at her appetite, considering she had finished off an entire gallon by herself a few minutes ago, and thrown up before that. "What?" she said. She glanced at the chronometer, letting out a belch. _"0530?!"_ she shrieked, dropping the container. "I have to grab my stuff from my quad!"

Ryoga face-faulted. "Lush-chan, you mean you didn't bring it with you?"

His lovely fiancée sweat-dropped. "Well... we were both slightly distracted last night, Ryo-kun."

Her fiancé blushed, one fang peeking out of his mouth. "Hai... Okay, get dressed, and we'll run over."

Allucia turned towards the replicator and quickly commanded the computer to replicate a fresh uniform. As she rushed to get dressed, she inadvertently tangled her feet in their discarded clothing strewn all over the floor, but Ryoga caught her as she began to fall.

He gazed into his fiancée's eyes, as he adjusted her in his arms to a more comfortable position. "Lusha, settle down. Everything will be fine."

She returned the gaze. "You've never seen my brother upset."

Ryoga sighed, and tightened his embrace as he effortlessly lifted her to her feet. "You know I'll be there for you, anata."

"I know." Allucia stood on her toes, and kissed her lover on the chin. She glanced at the chronometer, saw that they had fifteen minutes to get to their destination, and promptly returned to spaz mode. "Ack! We gotta go!" She yanked her full lieutenant pips off her dirty uniform before she shoved it in the recycler, firmly took Ryoga's hand and off they went with their duffels slung over their shoulders.

As they jogged through the Academy, her pride in herself was at odds with her anxiety. But at least she was an officially commissioned full lieutenant now. Unintentionally, she had graduated Starfleet Academy with just the same rank her brother Apollo had. Icheb would have graduated too…but he disappeared during their sophomore year, causing her, her former captain, and Annika (as Seven now went by) some concern. When Kathryn Janeway had attempted to investigate she was stonewalled by the brass in Starfleet Intelligence. Allucia had offered to hack through all the classified encryptions but had to be talked out of it lest she disappear herself; when Apollo had backed her up, she knew whatever Icheb had gotten himself into, he would have to fend for himself.

They were still a few hundred feet from the shuttleport when they saw one lift into the air. "Damn it!" Lusha cursed.

Ryoga merely glanced at her and squeezed her hand. "C'mon Lush-chan. Looks like we have to find a transporter station."

* * *

"I ain't getting on that transporter pad," Allucia stated, her arms crossed.

"Lush-chan..."

"I don't care if we _did_ miss the shuttle flight, I am _not_ letting my child be de-materialized! Something could go wrong!" Allucia had one hand protectively resting on her still-flat stomach. The transporter operator smirked, trying to stifle a slight chuckle... "Is there a problem, ensign?" Allucia asked, once she noticed.

"No sir," the woman with spots running down each side of her face responded. "If I may speak freely..." Allucia nodded her assent. "Sir, I'm a joined Trill. The transport will be harmless to your baby, do not worry. Trill symbionts are even more sensitive, and I've gone through countless transports unharmed." Truth was, symbionts weren't _that_ sensitive to transporting, but if she could get this officer to her post, she didn't see the harm in a little fib.

Allucia thought about it for a moment, and seemed to calm down. "Thank you, Ensign." Ryoga looked relieved. At least now they could get going.

The ensign smiled back. "You're welcome."

"Can we go now, koibito?" Ryoga asked, having been standing on the pad for five minutes already.

Allucia nodded, and stepped up on the pad. "Energize."

The transporter room disappeared to be replaced with another. The pilot grinned, seeing a familiar blue glow. "Ensign Hibiki Ryoga and Lieutenant Allucia Banks reporting for duty, sir. Permission to come aboard?" Allucia asked, plastering a grin on her face.

"Permission granted, Lieutenant, Ensign," the ship's commander said, every bit the professional in his tone. "Welcome aboard."

Allucia then dropped her bag and walked over and hugged her brother. "Nice to see you again, Apollo."

"Nice to see you, too, Squirt." He reached behind his sister and extended a hand to Ryoga. Allucia moved to kick her brother in the shin, but decided against it as he and her fiancé shook hands.

Ryoga nodded in greeting. "Sir."

"You better not call me Squirt on the Bridge, Dork."

"Trust me, on the bridge we're all professionals. It'll be Lieutenant Squirt," he said, grinning.

"Then I get to call you Captain Dork," Allucia retorted, returning the grin.

Apollo shook his head. "Seriously, you'll probably want to get settled into your quarters right away. Then you'll need to report to Sickbay for your mandatory physical before we leave orbit."

"Bleah," the lieutenant said, smirking. "Okay, will do." _:And thank you for arranging for Ryoga to come along too, Apollo.:_ she added mentally. It was the only thing she wanted her brother to pull strings for. Otherwise she'd threatened to leave Starfleet, four years of Academy be damned. With the technology that Yamato had, she could probably find something to pilot other than a Federation starship.

 _:Anytime, Sis. And look on the bright side... you get to deal with a real, live doctor on this ship.:_ he replied, adding a smile to his thoughts.

 _:Damn, can't turn them off!:_

 _:No, and I think Dr. Kellara will likely kick you in the forehead if you try.:_

Allucia shook her head, chuckling. "See you later, Apollo."

"Later, Lusha. Again, it's good to have the two of you on board." Allucia nodded again, a grin still on her face. Apollo stayed in the transporter room to greet more new crewmembers, while Allucia and Ryoga headed to Sickbay. The former lost her smile as soon as they left the room.

"See, I told you everything would be fine," Ryoga said, putting an arm around his fiancée's waist.

"Yeah, so far," she replied, still not convinced.

A few minutes later, the duo sat on biobeds in Sickbay, slightly surprised that there were two aliens who only looked vaguely humanoid were tending to patients. Dr. Kellara, who looked human enough aside from the fact that she looked like some kind of centaur except with the lower body of a deer, was tending to Allucia. The other being whose name they hadn't caught yet was currently scanning Ryoga; she sported wings and a head of an eagle-like creature though she had legs and a tail of a big cat. In all other aspects, she was definitely a female.

Kellara lifted an eyebrow. "Congratulations, lieutenant. Are you aware that you're two months pregnant?" she asked, smiling.

Allucia turned to Ryoga, who was just joining her at her biobed, and grinned, then back to the doctor. "Yes ma'am. Ap—Captain Racer doesn't know yet... I don't suppose you could surprise him for me?" The grin on her face belied the flip-flops her stomach was doing.

Kellara returned the grin. "Of course I could." She adjusted the tricorder to zero in on an anomaly that it was reporting. "Lieutenant Banks... are you also aware that you are carrying twins?"

 _"_ _Twins?!"_ Allucia exclaimed, face-faulting; Ryoga's eyes dilated to pinpricks. Then doctor and lieutenant turned as they heard a thump, as the latter passed out and hit the deck.

The two women looked toward the spot where Ryoga lay prone. Kellara smiled. "Ummm... Tama?"

The bird-cat lady turned to look at the unconscious form. "I take it he's the father-to-be?" she said with a slight trill and a smile to match.

Allucia was looking a little pale. "Uh huh..." She looked at Ryoga. "Defeats powerful Saiyajins without fear, but..." She shook her head.

Ryoga opened his eyes a few minutes later, to find Allucia gazing at him, a slightly worried look on her face. "Lush-chan... I had the craziest dream... I dreamed that you were having twins..."

"Koibito... it wasn't a dream."

"Ohhhh..." was all he could get out before losing consciousness again.

Allucia looked at Tama. "I'll just have to leave him here. I have to be on duty soon...and make sure Captain Racer can't find him, after he gets the news."

"If you say so," Tama replied skeptically, nodding.

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

* * *

 _"_ _Dr. Kellara to Captain Racer."_

Up on the bridge, Apollo had just returned to his seat when he received the page. "Racer here. Go ahead, Doctor."

 _"_ _You'll be happy to know that your sister is just fine, as is her fiancé. I'm sure you'll be proud to be the uncle-to-be to twins."_

"I'm glad to hear it, Doctor. I take it she'll be fit to duty?"

 _"_ _I see no reason to detain her."_

Sam wondered if the news didn't faze him or he was just in a state of shock. She lifted a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Thank you, Doctor. Racer out." He tabbed off the comm. Smiling to Sam in the first officer's chair, he left his seat to go into his Ready Room to finish some reports. The doors opened and he started to step through. Suddenly, halfway through the doors Apollo came to a dead stop. Sam could see the glow from his eyes brighten the Ready Room more, which told her his eyes grew as wide as saucers. No doubt his jaw was hanging down to his waist as well. He stood there for a full minute. Then he sharply turned and headed for the turbolift.

The doors opened, revealing a startled Allucia. "Uh... good morning, Captain," she said cordially. She braced herself, expecting him to blow a gasket.

Instead, he smiled. "Hello Lieutenant. May I have a word with you in my Ready Room before you start your shift?"

"Um, yes sir? Yes sir!"

As he turned and ushered Allucia into his office, she saw his grin; it was the grin akin to a tiger who had just spotted some choice prey. She turned to Sam, and mouthed the word "Help!" Sam could only shrug as the doors closed on them.

"Have a seat, Lieutenant," he said gesturing to the seat in front of his desk, while he took the one behind it. The pilot abruptly sat down, nearly missing the chair. He sat down looking perfectly relaxed, fingers steepled.

Allucia, on the other hand, did _not_ like the look on his face. It reminded her of times just before he would lock her in the closet for messing with his computer, when they were younger. She also knew that if Admiral Janeway had Apollo's eyes, her Patented Death Glare would probably look like what he was giving her right now. This coupled with his otherwise calm demeanor made her increasingly anxious. She could never read her brother's feelings, not with the defenses he kept.

"I received a report from Dr. Kellara. She says your fit as a fiddle and ready for duty. This is a nice change, considering how I've heard you wound up in _Voyager_ 's Sickbay so often."

Her anxiety spiked a bit more. "Um... yes sir." Allucia had to grin, thinking about her quarrels with the EMH.

"So, have you piloted a _Sovereign_ -class starship before?"

"Only on a holodeck, sir."

"Well," he said smiling, "you'll find that the holodeck doesn't do the ship justice. She's very sweet at the controls. I'll schedule some routine course plots for you to run through so you can get the hang of her."

Allucia scratched the back of her skull, which was beginning to tingle. "Good to hear, sir."

He paused for a moment. "Sis, I can't tell you how happy it makes me... to know that you'll be a part of my crew."

Allucia smiled. "Likewise, big brother."

He rose, signaling that he said pretty much all he was going to say. She rose, thinking she had escaped his wrath, and as she turned to leave, he dropped the bomb. "Oh, by the way..." She froze dead in her tracks and turned around. "When were you going to tell me that you're pregnant with twins?"

"Um, the same time... as... uh... well..." Allucia took a breath, then grinned sheepishly. "I chickened out, and asked Dr. Kellara to. And I didn't know until she told me, that—"

"But you _did_ know you were pregnant."

"Well... yes. Um... you aren't going to lecture me, are you?" Allucia scratched the back of her skull again. Apollo was making her nervous.

He didn't glare, he didn't scowl, and his face didn't even twitch. "No, that will be all, Lieutenant. Take your post."

"Yes sir." Allucia quietly left the room, and sat at helm. She turned to Sam. "You know, he took that rather well."

Sam shook her head quite nervously. "No. He didn't." As the pilot stared forlornly at her sister-in-law, trying to get a hint, Sam said, "Take nails on a chalkboard. Intensify that a hundredfold. But if it means anything, I'm happy for you." Sam managed to smile despite what she was getting through the bond with her husband.

The lieutenant sat at her post, quite worried. She had no idea Apollo would get so upset. She had been afraid to tell him... since she wasn't married yet, and he had basically been a father to her since they were reunited, she had been afraid he would get as mad as he now was.

 _Allucia, you coward,_ she thought to herself. _You'd think, after all you've been through, you'd have the courage to tell him. But no... you chickened out. Again. Just like you did on_ Voyager _._ The lieutenant sighed. She hoped he wouldn't be mad for too long, otherwise it was gonna be hell to be on the same Bridge, much less the same ship.

Then as a sudden wave of nausea passed over her for the second time that day, Allucia bolted to the restroom on the Bridge. When the pilot exited the facilities, still slightly queasy, Apollo was sitting in his chair. She avoided looking at him for fear of the death glare and sat at her post.

"Lieutenant, prepare to take the ship on your predetermined set of instructions," he said.

"Aye, sir." Allucia's hands flew over the controls. "Course laid in."

"Take us out of orbit."

Allucia took the _Highlander_ out of orbit, the _Sovereign_ -class vessel making a graceful arc away from the Earth. She effortlessly went through the exercises, quickly getting hang of all the nuances of the new ship. Her nausea and tension left her as she quickly became involved in her post, enjoying flying this new ship. Apollo was right. She was really nice to fly. Under three-quarters impulse, the starship quickly made it past the outer planets.

When her exercises completed, Apollo said, "Come about to a heading of 218 mark 34. Set course for Kennis V, warp factor four."

Chirps issued forth from the helm. "Course laid in, sir."

Apollo couldn't resist. He raised his hand and, mimicking Picard's gesture, gave a two-fingered salute. "Engage."

The ship jumped to warp. _Voyager_ was so much slower, by comparison. Granted, this ship was younger, and more advanced. Allucia allowed herself to grin as she immersed herself in her post. She was really going to love flying this ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After her shift ended, Allucia left the Bridge, a despondent look on her face. Despite the fact she enjoyed piloting the _Highlander,_ Apollo hadn't said a word to her all shift, aside from doing is his job as a captain, and giving her the occasional command or two.

"Lusha!" she heard as the turbolift closed and lifted her gaze from the floor to see Ryoga. He took one look at her expression and quickly wrapped his arms around her. "It didn't go well, did it," he asked.

She shook her head. "No. He hardly spoke to me. I wish I had had the nerve to tell him..." she trailed off. "Did you intentionally come to the Bridge, or did you..."

Her husband-to-be blushed. "Ahhhh... I was trying to find our quarters or you, whichever happened first." Then he broke out in a fangy grin. "Look on the bright side... I may not be able to find where I'm going, but at least I won't leave the ship."

Allucia half-smiled, then realized the turbolift hadn't moved. "Computer, Deck Ten." The computer chirped and the lift began to move. "Well, you found me. Let's go back to our quarters."

Ryoga smiled and took his fiancée's hand. "Sounds good to me."

After getting food from the replicator in their quarters, the couple sat in silence for a few minutes. Allucia became increasingly aware of a certain set of eyes on her. Looking up, she saw her fiancé smiling at her, his eyes glazing over slightly. "Twins... I can't believe it." he whispered. He rested his chin in his hand, and gazed at Allucia.

Allucia blushed. "Well... since we're going to be parents..." She trailed off for a moment, still getting used to the fact that she was referring to herself as a mother-to-be, "we should probably get married sooner."

Ryoga didn't reply immediately; he was gazed at his fiancée for a few moments longer before he realized she had been speaking to him. "Married..." he said. "Sure... when?"

"Let's get settled in, get used to our routines here... how's a month or two sound? When we're ready we'll just have a small ceremony at a starbase or something." She smiled. "I'd have Apollo do it himself, but I want him to walk me down the aisle." Her face fell again as her mind returned to earlier events; she tried to think of some way to make it up to him.

* * *

Shortly after Alpha Shift ended the next day, Allucia and Ryoga entered their quarters. Her second shift on the _Highlander_ , and her brother still had scarcely spoken to her at all aside from giving her orders, and even when he did _that,_ he kept his wording to a minimum. In fact, the whole bridge had been deathly silent and it was all her fault.

As the doors swished shut behind them, Allucia abruptly dropped to the floor, landing hard on her rear end. She buried her face in her hands and started bawling. Ryoga sat down in front of her, and pulled her into his lap. He could only assume that today went the same as the day before, and just held her until her tears subsided, caressing her back gently.

Allucia pulled away from her future husband slightly, rubbing her face dry with her uniform sleeves. "I'm sorry—" She was interrupted by Ryoga put his finger to her lips.

"Don't apologize, my love. It will all work out. Now, why don't we go eat in the lounge tonight? It would be a good opportunity to meet more of our fellow crewmembers." While Allucia wasn't fond of the idea, because of the chance of running into her big brother, she nodded to Ryoga her agreement. He stood up, then took her hands and pulled her to her feet. They quickly shared a kiss before leaving their quarters.

Once they reached the lounge Allucia replicated a large full size New York style pizza for her and Ryoga. Shrimp on one half for the Saiyajin and meatballs on the other half for the pilot. They ate in silence as they made short work of the pizza. Allucia was still feeling hungry so making sure Ryoga was going to stay put while she got a huge bowl of ice cream from the replicator.

They ate in silence again until Ryoga noticed Apollo entering the lounge; Allucia didn't see him, being that her back was to the door. "I'll be right back, anata," he said, standing. "I'm going to get some green tea."

"M'kay," Allucia replied, slowly eating her ice cream. She was too deep in thought to remember the replicator, which was a few steps away, would take Ryoga a good amount of time to reach and find his way back.

Her spoon was halfway in her mouth when a familiar tingling at the base of her skull gave her pause. Her senses were confirmed when she heard from behind her, "Mind if I have a seat?" By this time the spoon was frozen in her mouth, so Apollo sat down anyway. "I wanted to talk to you about earlier today and yesterday."

Allucia took a deep breath, putting her spoon down. "Apollo, I _am_ sorry I didn't tell you I was pregnant. I was scared... I didn't know how you would react, and I chickened out. For all I knew, you would have gone chasing after Ryoga with murder in your eyes. And I love him too much for you to squash him." she quickly gushed out, before she lost her nerve.

Apollo sat back, looking very much like he did in the Ready Room. He seemed to realize that he was distancing himself, and took a more comfortable position, leaning forward with his arms resting on the table. "Lusha, it's not the fact that you're pregnant that disturbed me. It's the fact that you didn't trust your brother enough to tell him."

"I know..." she said demurely. "It's just... well... to be truthful, with the craziness surrounding finals and senior year and everything, my birth control implant stopped working. My physio-stimulator pack didn't pick up on it because it wasn't programmed to keep track of it though it certainly noticed when I was pregnant. Even though I was trying to be responsible, all I could think was that you were probably going to kill me for some reason."

"I can understand why you'd be so hesitant to confide in people, Lusha. But I'm your brother... I always have been, and I always will be, no matter what happens. If you can't talk to me, who can you talk to?"

Allucia smirked. "There's always Ryoga..."

He winced. "Ouch."

"Just kidding," she said, smiling. Then she sighed. "I know... I'm sorry." She stirred her half-melted ice cream, not knowing what to say.

"Well, also, as your captain, I should know what's going on with my crew if it's going to affect their performance."

"That's another reason why I had Kellara tell you," the lieutenant pointed out.

He sat there thinking a moment, staring at her stirring her ice cream. _What are those lumps in there?_ "What kind of relationship did you have with Admiral Janeway?"

She thought for a moment. "I don't know... I guess she was another mother to me, in a way. 'Sides, _Voyager_ was a small ship. Couldn't keep anything hidden for long."

He smirked. "No doubt... especially since you were on your own out there, and had to rely heavily on each other."

Allucia nodded. "That, and the holodeck baddies always let me take out my frustrations on them, but I guess I won't be able to do that for a while, considering."

"Considering," he repeated. "Well, I can only hope I'll be able to earn the same amount of trust you had with Janeway. I would have hoped that being blood, I would have some leeway there, but I guess not, eh?"

"Just give me some time, Apollo. I trust you, I just panicked. I know you're my brother but sometimes my brain thinks you're Dad. My crewmates on _Voyager_ had to badger me into trusting them too. Plus, I wouldn't want anyone here to think you were giving me special treatment... with the exception of snagging Ryoga for your crew too, otherwise I just would have left Starfleet."

Her brother gave a short chuckle. "Well, you'll find I can badger with the best of them. But only if you need a little persuading."

The mother-to-be grinned. "Don't worry, I'll let you know if we find another baby hiding in there."

He nodded, and then smiled to himself. "I was lucky and found Sam... twice." He smiled. "I'm glad you found someone too. I hope you're both happy together. Figured I could use some of this clout I seem to have acquired to do some good…Sam and I were separated when we graduated the Academy."

Allucia smiled. "It took me a few months to realize he was the one for me. But you know that story." Her eyes glazed over, and she idly picked up a pickle and bit into it. "But once I figured it out, I felt like a different person. I don't know if that makes sense." She sighed. "I'm glad I got _him_ back."

"Sounds like you're made for each other, then." Apollo grinned.

"The first time we spent any real time together, I kinda ran away from _Voyager_ for a night and got lost in the woods. ...I _do_ have a sense of direction you know. I just happened to misplace my combadge on the way. But I was amazed that he was being such a gentleman for having me alone in the middle of nowhere."

"Uh huh... I know how _that_ happens," he replied sarcastically. He watched as his sister lazily dug her pickle into the ice cream and bite into it. He shook his head. "I don't know how you can eat that. I mean, I've eaten some strange things before, but... yeesh."

Allucia shrugged. "I don't know. I had a craving. What can I say, I'm pregnant!" She dug the pickle back in, but instead of biting the pickle, she licked the ice cream off. She cocked her head to one side thoughtfully. "Then again, I had replicated gagh on _Voyager_ and that didn't bother me."

"You know, if you don't watch it, you're going to give your fiancé a nosebleed." He smiled impishly. They both looked over and saw Ryoga staring at her, eyes wide with a big sweat-drop on the side of his face. He looked like he was about to drop his green tea.

The pilot giggled. "How do you know I'm not doing it on purpose?"

He laughed. "You always were such a tease."

The lieutenant grinned at her brother, then turned to her fiancé and winked. "C'mon over Ryoga, it's safe now." Her grin widened a bit.

He smiled and looked again at her bowl. He reached over and pulled out a half slice of pickle. Making a face, he said, "I still don't understand how you can stomach it."

Suddenly a hand plucked the dripping pickle piece from his grip, and Sam popped the morsel into her mouth. "It's simple," she said, smiling around the bit of food. Apollo's eyes went wide for a moment before she giggled. "You should see your face! Just because I can eat this doesn't mean I'm pregnant."

"She probably wanted to scare you, knowing you would think that, Big Brother." Allucia grinned. "I like her style."

"You would." He gave a little sigh of relief and shook his head at the two women. "It never fails... get two of you together, and you just can't help ganging up on the men."

Allucia grinned again as she spooned some mostly-melted ice cream into her mouth. "Well, what else do you expect us to do?" she said, and then finished off the last of her meal by her unusual means, that is, letting out one of her trademark belches.

Apollo shook his head. "Ya know, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear there was Klingon blood in your veins."

"Or Dad's."

They shared a laugh on that one. Ryoga let out a sigh of relief when he heard them laughing together. Their laughter was cut short when Allucia jerked, made a face, then headed at a dead run for the nearest bathroom.

Apollo shouted after her, "I'll talk to you later, Squirt." He smiled and left the lounge.

By this time Sam was waiting outside. "That was a very good thing you did. I'm proud of you."

He smiled. "And you didn't even have to goad me to do it either." She wrapped her arm around her husband as they started down the corridor to their quarters. "By the way, what was the deal with scaring me back there in the mess hall?"

"Scaring you?"

"Making me thinking that we were... ow!" He didn't get to finish his statement, as she punched him in the arm.

* * *

The next morning, Apollo showed up on the bridge. Allucia turned around to greet him. "Where's Sa—Commander Racer?" she asked.

"She wasn't feeling too well," he replied, sitting down in the command chair, "so she went to Sickbay. I don't think it's anything major... she'll probably be up here shortly."

As though on cue, the intercom went off. _"Sickbay to Bridge."_

Apollo responded, "Bridge here. Can I help you, Doctor?"

 _"_ _Ah, Captain, you're there. Could I please see you in Sickbay for a moment?"_

His brow furrowed as he tried to think of what would be so serious that she needed to talk to him there. Nevertheless, he said, "I'm on my way. Racer out." He got up from his seat. "Circe, mind the store. I'll be down in Sickbay." The Andorian nodded from her station as he entered the turbolift.

His curiosity nagged him the whole way there. It also nagged him that his curiosity was nagging him. Usually he could keep it under control. He shrugged, smiled and nodded to a passing crewman before entering the medical center.

Sam was sitting on a biobed, her face lit in a smile. _Must not be too serious then._ Kellara was standing next to her, shifting her weight from one foreleg to another. "Kellara, you wanted to see me?"

Both ladies turned their attention to the captain; both ladies were smiling. Kellara turned and took a couple of steps toward him. "Apollo..." she said.

Before she could say anything further, Sam blurted to him through the bond, _:Apollo, I'm pregnant!:_

Apollo's eyes widened, stopping the doctor in her tracks. He stared at his wife, who could only grin widely. Then he was staring at the floor as it came rising up to meet him with a loud _thunk_.

Kellara looked at the inert form lying face-down on the floor. Then she looked at Sam, who had a startled though still happy look on her face. "You told him, didn't you," she said matter-of-factly.

Sam put a hand up to her mouth. "I didn't mean to! It—it just slipped out! I couldn't help myself!"

Just then the comm system chirped. _"Lieutenant Banks to Sickbay... Doctor, is everything all right down there?"_ All Kellara could do was face-fault as the first officer began giggling.

* * *

Apollo stared at the chronometer. 0845. In precisely ten seconds, Allucia would make a dash for the waste extraction facilities. A bead of sweat broke upon his brow. When she exited, at 0850, Sam would rush in after her. Another bead of sweat. His sister stood up, and dashed to the bathroom. The first bead of sweat ran down the side of his face, while a third one appeared elsewhere on his forehead.

Sam, sitting next to him, noticed none of this. She was too nauseous, and turning a lovely shade of green. Apollo's left eye blinked of its own accord.

0850\. The lieutenant calmly walked back to her post, and his wife jumped up and bolted. Two trails of sweat were now visible on his face. He was tempted to retreat to his ready room, but what if Sam needed help? And Allucia had been complaining of dizzy spells lately... what if she passed out?

0853\. Sam exited the bathroom, and calmly took her seat next to Apollo. The captain took a deep breath. He had survived yet another day.

Only six more months to go...

* * *

A few minutes after her duty shift ended, Allucia walked into Sickbay, cradling her right hand.

Tama came over to her. "Punched a bulkhead again, did you?"

Allucia sighed. "I couldn't help it. I've been really jumpy lately, and I'm afraid to use my holodeck exercise programs to work out my frustrations."

"As well you should. We wouldn't want anything to happen to your twins."

"Oh God, no..." the mother-to-be replied, eyes wide, shaking her head slowly.

Tama chuckled. "Believe it or not, that's actually a _good_ sign." She smiled, leading Allucia to a bed so she could fix her hand.

Ryoga suddenly rushed into Sickbay, tripping over his own foot as he entered. "Lush-chan!" he exclaimed. "I heard you were in Sickbay...is everything all right?!"

Allucia stared at the Saiyajin for a moment, her eyes still wide, but now because she was surprised that her fiancé had made it here so quickly. "I'm fine, Ryoga. I just...uh, punched a bulkhead..." She didn't even get to finish her sentence as he appeared right next to her. "Ryoga..."

"Hai anata?" he replied eagerly.

 _"_ _I'm fine."_

Tama, as she ran the bone regenerator over the pilot's hand, tried to keep from grinning. _Boy, does she ever have him wrapped around her little finger._

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Nnn...actually, yeah, go run me a hot bath, will you, sweetie?"

"Haaai!" Ryoga was out in a flash.

"Well, that should take him about a few hours..." Allucia commented shaking her head.

Tama looked confused. "Why?"

Allucia chuckled. How was she ever gonna be able to explain his sense of direction...

* * *

Later that evening, Ryoga and Allucia were in their quarters, getting ready to turn in for the night. The former was already undressed and in bed, idly watching his fiancée dress for bed after her bath. After she had slipped into her camisole, she stood in front of a mirror to brush out her waist length hair. She stopped after a few strokes, she suddenly stopped, a confused look on her face. Then she shrugged and resumed brushing her hair. After a few strokes, she stopped again, straightened up, and stared at her reflection.

Ryoga watched this, slightly amused, from their bed. "Na..." he began, as Allucia pulled the neckline of her camisole out to look down at her breasts. "..ni?" he finished, an octave higher than he meant to. He shook his head to clear it.

When he looked again, his fiancée was climbing into bed. "My boobs hurt. And I swear they've gotten bigger since last week."

The Saiyajin sweat-dropped, blushing slightly as he felt an old familiar pressure suddenly return to his nose. He scratched the back of his head, not knowing what to say, as she crawled into bed with him.

Allucia smirked as she noticed Ryoga's slight befuddlement, at the same time finding it incredibly attractive. In fact, she may as well take advantage of it…her fiancé hadn't quite lost his glazed look when she straddled him to further distract him from sleeping…


End file.
